Say goodnight, Dean
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: "Dí buenas noches Dean"


**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni los actores (ay /3), todo a sus dueños.**

 **Notas: Universo Alterno, Dean tenía 3 años (cumpliría 11), Sam tiene 7 y Castiel 15, no contiene violencia.**

 **Si les gusta dejen su review, también si quieren betear una historia mía un poco dramática (?) o dejar una critica constructiva, no sean así, que siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **PD: Dedico este fanfic a las personas que se vieron afectadas por el terremoto de la madrugada, además de los afectados por elhuracan, no es mucho, pero es algo "Hold on" 3**

* * *

 **Say goodnight Dean**

 **By:** NewRusherBoy

Sam había terminado, en el colegio aprendió como hacer un avión de papel y estaba seguro que podría llegar hasta esa persona, miró la luna por la ventana con una sonrisa mientras su padre lo arropaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer llegar su mensaje a la persona que perdió hace casi diez años.

-Sam, ya levántate es casi medio día—llamó Mary con una sonrisa mientras caminaba escaleras abajo.

Era una fecha importante para ella. Su hijo mayor estaría cumpliendo once años, pero no quería ponerse triste, aun podía recordar el pecoso rostro sonriendo mientras esperaba la tarta de manzana, siempre fue su favorita.

El niño pegó un salto fuera de la cama con una sonrisa, tomó una hoja de color verde e intentó doblarla de manera suave, después de muchos minutos por fin consiguió darle la forma deseada "un avión de papel" murmuró mientras miraba ilusionado la vieja fotografía en su escritorio.

No recordaba muchas cosas de Dean, pero su padre siempre decía que era un niño muy sonriente y que se preocupaba mucho por él, mientras su madre aseguraba que estaba cuidándolos, como los ángeles, a Sam le gustaba escuchar historias así.

Corrió fuera de la casa hasta el jardín, miró al árbol frente a él con una sonrisa mientras se sujetaba a la escalera para trepar de manera veloz hasta estar posicionado a unos buenos metros encima del suelo, se sujetó con fuerza al trozo de papel y le dio un beso en un ala esperando que eso le diera suerte, su mamá siempre decía que los besos curaban a las personas, aventó aquella figura que dio una vuelta en el aire por unos segundo antes de caer en picada.

"Parece que no puede alcanzarte" pensó infantilmente.

Al ir bajando piso de manera imprudente, sus pequeños dedos soltaron la escalera, y cerró los ojos con miedo, extrañamente no sintió el golpe o dolor alguno cuando quedó encima del suelo, pero si conservaba el calor de unos dedos incluso más pequeños que los suyos.

Entró a casa.

-Mamá—el niño gritó con entusiasmo. -¡Dean estaba aquí!—aseguró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba, ignorando el atrayente sabor del pastel -¡Me salvó de caer!—volvió a decir mientras se acercaba.

La mujer pensó por un momento que decir. Cuando se agachó tomó al pequeño niño que era verdaderamente más alto que muchos otros niños y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Eso es porque tu hermano te ama mucho—dijo.

-¿Mamá extrañas a Dean?—la pregunta no tenía mala intención, pero tanto John, que iba entrando por la puerta de la cocina, como Mary que sostenía a Sam hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-Cada día que pasa—respondió en voz baja.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar beisbol cuando terminemos amiguito?—interrumpió John con una sonrisa, quitándole al menor a su madre, la mujer miró agradecida dándoles la espalda para tomar el pastel, necesitaba limpiar la lagrima que amenazaba con escapar.

-¡SI!—gritó el niño. -¿PODEMOS IR POR HELADO?—

-No—

-Pe...Pero mamá—

El labio del menor tembló, hasta que su padre le explicó que podrían comer helado con pastel para la cena, sin embargo ahora debía comer la comida que mamá preparo.

* * *

John miraba a su hijo en la pequeña celda de bateo. Había más padres ahí, y no pudo evitar observar a un pequeño niño de ojos verdes corriendo a los brazos de un hombre un poco más joven que él, los recuerdos golpearon su mente con un alud de sentimientos mientras se dejaba caer.

Dean tenía tres años cuando murió, pero era un niño tan vivo y lleno de sueños. La culpa no lo había abandonado en casi una década, cuando su casa se incendió, no pudo encontrar al niño hasta calmado el fuego... no murió en las llamas, pero estaba lleno de hollín... jamás olvidaría la cara cubierta con manchas negras.

Los bomberos dijeron que estaba en la habitación de su hermano, probablemente fue a buscarlo, siempre se tomó muy enserio eso de ser el hermano mayor.

-Once años—dijo para sí antes de caminar a la jaula de bateo. -¿Qué pasa, no puedes darle a la bola?—se burló con una voz juguetona.

-Claro que puedo...- aseguró el menor mientras intentaba pegarle con su bate. –¡Un día seré el beisbolista más famoso del mundo!—tras decir aquello la pelota que golpeo azotó la rejilla.

De nuevo una vieja memoria de su hijo de tres años, asegurando lo mismo torpemente llegó a su mente, eran tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, pensó mientras abría la reja para levantar a su hijo.

* * *

Un muchacho de ojos azules caminó hacía la casa de la familia Winchester. Era un vecino de su antigua casa, el pequeño Castiel que en ese momento contaba ya con quince años fue uno de los amiguitos de Dean, aun siendo un poco mayor que él. Tocó el timbre como todos los años desde que tenía siete, esperando hasta que Mary abrió con una sonrisa.

-Siempre puntual pequeño Cas—la mujer le regaló una sonrisa dejándole entrar.

El adolescente se sintió un poco apenado por aquellas palabras. La mujer había salido por la puerta para darle un trozo de la tarta de manzana que cocinó con una bola de helado de vainilla.

–Quise traerle un regalo—como cada año sacó una pequeña bolsa con una flor.

-Sabes que no es necesario—contestó. –Pero lo haces cada año, el día de su cumpleaños y cuando... "eso" pasó—recuerda.

-Era mi mejor amigo—

-Lo sé—

-Ese día quería que fuera con nosotros al parque de diversiones...—y como cada año Castiel Novak –pero no lo hice porque estábamos peleados—tragó saliva –si le hubiera prestado mi estúpido vaquero de juguete...—y el adolescente, se rompió.

La mujer escuchó con paciencia tomando al otro en sus brazos, aferrándose al ya no tan pequeño amigo de su hijo mayor de manera maternal. –Cariño, nadie pudo prever lo que pasó... no fue culpa de nadie—aseguró aunque ella muchas veces dudo de eso. –Dean te amaba y eso es lo importante—besó su frente.

La siguiente hora, como otros años, la pasaron recordando al niño fallecido mientras comían un poco de pastel con helado.

-Nos vemos señora Winchester—se despidió el adolescente.

-Nos vemos Cas—

Mientras caminaba hacía la calle la sensación de un golpe en su pierna hizo que Castiel volteara, no vio nada, pero aun así sonrió. –Está bien Dean, te lo prestaré—dijo al aire mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

Sam bostezó dejando de lado su plato con pastel, miró a su padre extendiendo sus brazos como un bebe para que lo levantara, el hombre captó la indirecta del pequeño cargándolo con facilidad mientras dejaba a su mujer recogiendo los platos para llevar a su hijo a la parte de arriba. Lo dejó recostado en la cama con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente de buenas noches.

Era una noche tranquila, ambos pensaron mientras caminaban hacía el segundo piso para ir a su habitación. –Feliz cumpleaños Dean—dijeron al unisonó viendo la vieja foto familiar pegada en la pared.

Ya muy entrada la madrugada, cuando todas las luces estaban apagadas y los habitantes de la casa durmiendo los pequeños pasos de unos zapatos diminutos se escucharon. Un niño pecoso y de ojos verdes miró a su hermano menor dormido mientras se aferraba a la cama. –Tomate todas tus vitaminas- ordenó en su oído con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El frío de afuera se colaba un poco por la habitación, unas pequeñas manos subieron la manta para cubrir a un hombre tembloroso, pasó sus dedos suavemente por la frente de su padre como él hizo alguna vez hace mucho tiempo y dejo un beso que lo hizo estremecer en suelos. –Buenas noches papi—y por último miró con la misma ternura que ella alguna vez acariciando su cabello, como ahuyentando los malos sueños. –Buenas noches mami—le dijo dándole también un beso antes de desaparecer en una luz "Los amo"


End file.
